This invention relates to the art of sharpening the working ends of scissors. More specifically, the invention is directed to enabling scissors to be sharpened on site where they are being used, e.g., in a surgical operating room, thereby avoiding down time or requiring a surgeon or other user of such scissors to work without a pair of scissors because they have become dull.
Hand-held medical scissors have traditionally been sharpened either by sending the scissors to an off-site repair facility or by using very costly electronic units that allow for sharpening of instruments on-site by a trained technician. When scissors are sent off-site for sharpening, it normally can take a week or longer before the sharpened scissors are returned and ready for use. Also, a fee must be paid for having the scissors sharpened each time they are sent out.